


草莓糖

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 大演员x高中生，伪兄弟，双向暗恋。
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

01

张艺兴一到片场，就有一群穿着戏服的女群演围上来，让他动弹不得，她们叽叽喳喳吵得他头疼。

“小兴又来找哥哥啦，让姐姐捏捏脸！”人群中伸出一只手，捏住他的右脸，还恶劣地挤压指腹，张艺兴疼得龇牙，他觉得自己就像一只幼年困兽，无助得连哀嚎都发不出。

他从小就害怕女孩子，她们一靠近就脸红心跳，无法动作，这么多女群演让他感到无比窒息，也许再过几秒就要缺氧晕过去。

朴灿烈，你在干嘛啊！快点来救我啊！

正在心里大骂朴灿烈之时，人群外就传来他熟悉的低音：“各位美女，麻烦让一让。”

张艺兴本来只是有点抓狂，听见这救命的天籁之音，突然鼻头就有些酸，他看着人群自动散开一条窄窄的通道，尽头站着高大的朴灿烈，他背着光站立，头顶的绒发闪闪发光，身体的轮廓散发着柔和的光晕。张艺兴知道隐没在黑暗里的面孔有多好看，不管是十米开外还是鼻尖抵着鼻尖，都同样的精致，让他想起老师在课上讲的那耳喀索斯，全希腊的女性都为之倾倒。

“朴灿烈……”张艺兴喊了一声，想朝朴灿烈走，可是双腿发软，只能无助地定在原地。

朴灿烈马上就明白是怎么一回事，他迈开步子，绅士地避开通道左右的群演，搂住张艺兴的肩膀，把他半搂半抱地拖出了人群，张艺兴早在他靠近是就捏紧了他的衣角，呼吸急促的胸膛紧贴着他的，像是一只森林里迷路的小鹿。

张艺兴深吸一口气，朴灿烈身上的香水已经褪去了葱郁的前调，留下了甜美醇厚的玫瑰淡香，害得他刚刚消退的红晕又要回升，张艺兴把头埋得更低了。

直到两人进了朴灿烈的休息室，张艺兴才松开手指，指腹因为用力一片通红，他仰起头，整个人已经不复刚才的害羞与怯懦，眉眼间盈着水色，鼻尖红红的，嘴上却不饶人：“不是让你来接我了吗？这里都被她们捏红了。”他指着刚才被捏过的地方，不满溢于言表。

朴灿烈勾起嘴角，眼睛里深深浅浅的情绪，像是春日溪流上漂浮的桃花瓣，低头在张艺兴脸颊上猝不及防落了吻。

“还疼吗？”朴灿烈有些戏谑地看着张艺兴整个人以肉眼可见的速度变红，红成了一个小草莓。

空气满溢着催情的玫瑰香，张艺兴手脚都不知道要怎么放了，他别扭地转头假装观察休息室的装潢，明明来过很多次了，连摆设都要烂熟于心，他说：“你当我三岁小孩？当然还疼啊！疼死了！”

朴灿烈更加忍不住唇边的笑意，他推开门：“我先去拍戏了，你想看就过来。”

张艺兴等到关门声响起才转身猛地扑到柔软的沙发里，他脸上已经感觉不到疼痛，只有炽热的灼烧感，还有他如雷的心跳声。

02

张艺兴觉得朴灿烈今天太恶劣了，所以他才不要去看他拍戏。装模作样从书包里拿出作业本，心不在焉写了几行字，走了神，再回过神时，半页纸都是朴灿烈的名字，张艺兴慌了，拿橡皮去擦，又不小心带倒了草莓牛奶，浅粉色的液体在纸页上晕开，将他隐秘的心事染上甜甜的草莓香。

挫败地把纸撕下来扔进垃圾桶，张艺兴把本子塞回书包，自暴自弃颓丧地走出休息室。

摄影棚就在不远处，远远看去，布景完全还原了真实的场景，这是一场打斗戏，作为间谍的朴灿烈被揭穿了身份，一边逃跑一边与敌人缠斗，他紧蹙着眉跑过转角，将后背贴在石砖墙上，将手枪举起，听身后的脚步声越来越近，旋身而出，伸直双臂扣动扳机。

“卡！很好！休息十分钟开始拍近景！”导演喊道。

朴灿烈这才放下手臂，他还在因为刚刚长距离的奔跑轻喘，他转过身，就看见张艺兴坐在他的椅子上，和他的助理聊天。朴灿烈走过去，张艺兴就站起来，把他按在椅子里。

“帅吗？”朴灿烈问。

张艺兴口是心非：“一般般啦。”

朴灿烈也不恼，长腿叠在一起，等造型师急急忙忙跑过来他整理头发，张艺兴一看有女性靠近，又不说话了，在朴灿烈的肩膀上这边捶捶，那边捏捏。朴灿烈觉得张艺兴的按摩跟蚊子挠痒似的，指尖在隔着布料在他的身上点按，不但不舒服，还把他撩得心里都痒痒的。

小坏蛋身上散发着草莓香。

造型师嘱咐道：“等会儿拍吻戏，你小心点啊，你这个头发很难定型的。”

张艺兴不敢相信自己的耳朵，什么吻戏？这不是动作片吗？要什么吻戏？他眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似的，手上的力道不自觉地加深。

朴灿烈被突如其来的疼痛感给激得闭了闭眼睛，他努力忽略肩膀上的力道，站起身，转身对低着头的张艺兴说：“我去拍戏了。”

张艺兴的拳头捏得死紧，他看着朴灿烈高挑的背影一点点缩小，走到布景中，刚刚阴冷的光线现在被调得柔和暧昧，窄窄的走廊晕染着隐晦动人的气氛，朴灿烈已经和女主角站定，摇臂摄像机上下调整着机位。张艺兴看见导演面前的屏幕中两人近距离相对的脸，他觉得自己的一整颗心都揪紧了。

灯光气氛都自然得刚刚好，只有酸涩的泡泡一颗接一颗，冒出水面，在朴灿烈侧头吻上那个女孩的时候，就像是碳酸饮料被剧烈地摇动，酸得他都要掉眼泪了。

也不知道是朴灿烈演技太好，还是导演累了，这场吻戏只拍了两条就过了，张艺兴仿佛一条脱水的小鱼，奄奄一息，没有一丝力气了。

03

朴灿烈从助理那里接过手机一看，都已经半夜了，他看窝在椅子里的张艺兴恹恹的样子，走过去摸摸他的脑袋，问道：“累了？”

张艺兴努力控制自己的情绪，不让它们倾泻而出失了尊严，他点点头：“嗯，有点困了。”

朴灿烈转身和工作人员打了招呼，说是要带弟弟回家，就不去聚餐了，张艺兴站在他身后，拉拉他的衣角，说：“你聚餐去啊，我让小李哥哥送我。”

听到“小李哥哥”四个字，朴灿烈皱了皱眉，他看了远处的助理一眼，又转身去搂住张艺兴的肩膀，矮他大半个脑袋的小少年手感软软糯糯的，让他的心变得柔软，朴灿烈笑起来：“那怎么行，我是你哥哥，要照顾好你才行。”

张艺兴觉得有些喘不过气，借着上洗手间逃离了朴灿烈的臂弯，他沉郁温柔的气场包裹着自己，让他内心的嫉妒像荆条一般疯涨，恨不得搂住这个人的脖子向全世界宣誓“朴灿烈是属于我一个人的”。

他在洗手间里用冷水洗了把脸才冷静下来，走到门口，刚准备推门，却听见一阵谈笑声。

“真的吗？你别骗人了！”

“我发誓，朴灿烈真的没有亲到，其实也没什么啊，拍戏嘛，但是他就是不愿意，要借位。”

“这跟他的人设完全不一样诶，平时在微博上那么撩，粉丝还喊他什么行走的春药，原来这么保守这么纯情！”

“这样反倒更有魅力了不是吗？”

张艺兴的脑袋里嗡——地一声，空白之后染上了缤纷的色彩。

从寂静的夜空到烟火绽放需要多久？心脏每跳动一下，就迸开一朵，闪耀的星火坠落，掉在湖面，晕开连绵的涟漪。

朴灿烈拿上自己的东西还有张艺兴的书包，去取了车，开到大门口等着张艺兴出来，他打开微博，登上小号，刷新了一下，张艺兴的每条状态都很难懂，因为只有表情，三个小时前是一个草莓，一个小时前是一支手枪，两分钟前又是一朵烟花。

但是朴灿烈还是懂了，他太懂了。张艺兴在他身边一点点长大，对于朴灿烈来说，张艺兴就是透明的，他动一动手指，朴灿烈就知道他想要什么。

回忆被张艺兴拉开门给打断，他的动作充满了活力，坐上副驾，把安全带扣好，笑眯眯地说：“走吧！”

朴灿烈觉得张艺兴真的不适合藏秘密。

他喜欢他。

04

掰着指头算算，两人做兄弟也有十年了，起初他和妈妈到张艺兴家去的时候，他也只是一个正值青春期的大男孩，叛逆得可怕，哪怕继父视他如己出，心里总是抗拒的，连带着对张艺兴也没什么好感。

张艺兴长得白嫩，肉乎乎的，有点儿超重，朴灿烈就在大人不在的时候喊他小肉球，指使他做这做那，一会儿拿书一会儿倒水，折腾得他气喘吁吁都不罢休。张艺兴倒是上道，对他的欺负一声不吭，父母都还因为两人和谐的相处而感到欣慰。

可是张艺兴从不叫他哥哥，即使是小孩子，也是能分辨好坏的吧，朴灿烈的恶劣行径，不能被判定为“哥哥”。待到张艺兴越来越懂事，朴灿烈自然是指使不了他了，两人的关系从朴灿烈去上大学开始迅速疏离，远得像是陌生人。

直到有一次，朴灿烈敌不过母亲的念叨，去学校接张艺兴，却恰好目睹了他被坏孩子堵在巷子里，将他身上买参考书的钱搜刮了个干净。朴灿烈火了，过去就是两脚，把那几个小孩给赶走了。至此，他才知道，张艺兴在学校受到了多少欺凌。

连着接送张艺兴上学放学一个月，那群坏小子终于知道好歹，不敢再惹这个寡言的小胖墩。

两个人的关系缓和下来，虽然张艺兴还是不愿意叫他哥哥，但是他住校打电话回家，两人也会聊上几句，像普通的兄弟一样。

真的亲密起来却是在大学毕业之后，他放弃了原本的职业规划，义无反顾走上演员这条路，被母亲赶出家门，在朋友家的沙发上流浪，后又租住在阴冷潮湿的筒子楼里，饭都吃不上一顿。张艺兴就偷偷从家里带饭给他，自然也是见证了他的起起落落，参加试镜落选，被选上之后又被换下，临拍前一天被替换。这时张艺兴就拍拍他的头，学着偶像剧里的男主角，把他的脑袋摁在自己的肩膀上。

“大发慈悲借你靠。”张艺兴磕磕巴巴地说，还绷着脸想要装酷。

朴灿烈那时才注意到，小肉球早就已经抽条，褪去了婴儿肥，长成了清秀的少年，整个人带着柔和的线条，却又时常凶巴巴的，装作什么都不在意的样子。

05

到底是谁喜欢谁呢？


	2. Chapter 2

06

电影在不久后就杀青了，进入了漫长的制作期，朴灿烈这才得以休息，在家的时间也多了起来。张艺兴的高中离朴灿烈的公寓不过十分钟的脚程，于是在高一开学之后就搬了过来，不再与父母同住。身为兄长的朴灿烈自然是担起了照顾张艺兴的责任，即使行程再紧，也尽量赶回家过夜。

一来是要照看张艺兴，二来是要盯住他，朴灿烈也曾经历过青春期，他知道这个年纪玩心有多重。

还好张艺兴不算太叛逆，性格虽然有点儿别扭，但每天放学都准点回家，偶尔周末出去玩也会提前打招呼。

下午张艺兴推开门，就瞅见朴灿烈翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，拿着几张纸翻来覆去地看，看见他回来了，朝他勾勾手指，脸上看不出情绪。张艺兴不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，提着书包乖乖坐在离朴灿烈一米远的地方。

朴灿烈把轻飘飘的卷子放在桌上，满目红叉叉，张艺兴定睛一看，竟然是他的数学卷子，今天早上清书包走得急来不及藏。他顿时有点没底气，抿起嘴唇目视前方不敢看朴灿烈，生怕他要发作生吞活剥了自己。

“给你一个解释的机会。”朴灿烈穿着宽松的居家服，身上的气场却比他在电影里穿皮衣皮靴还要可怕。

张艺兴大气不敢出一个，哆哆嗦嗦没说话，但是转念一想，又很气，朴灿烈又不是他爸，凭什么管他啊！数学学不好是什么不可饶恕的罪吗？张艺兴又莫名有了底气，他硬着头皮梗起脖子，说：“没什么好解释的。”

朴灿烈挑起眉，他抄起手臂：“据我所知，你的文综排名可高了。”——据电话里的班主任说。

张艺兴经不起夸，他马上就败下阵来，绞了绞手指，一点点委屈从语调里飘出来：“我看到数字和公式就头疼。”所以他在分科的时候才义无反顾地选了文科。

“那我教你。”朴灿烈冷不丁砸下这么一句，惊得张艺兴忘了害怕，瞪大眼睛看向他。

“……你？”张艺兴声音里透着极大的不信任。

朴灿烈伸长手臂敲了敲张艺兴的脑袋：“我可是物理系毕业的。”

07

朴灿烈的一对一教学可谓是张艺兴人生中遇到的最大的挑战，堪比严刑拷问。

宽大的书桌两个人挤着变得特别小，轻微的动作就能触到对方，朴灿烈身上的玫瑰香愈发得浓郁，让张艺兴感到无比的眩晕，他不得不打起十二分的精神集中注意力，才能让自己不瞎想。

天气突然转暖，晚上还是有些闷热，朴灿烈把题目拿过去仔细阅读，张艺兴侧目，心里顿时有点窝火。今天朴灿烈戴了一副金丝边的眼镜，刚剪短的头发遮不住尖尖的耳廓，像是一只古老的精灵。太近了，朴灿烈的荷尔蒙大概是玫瑰味的。

朴灿烈用笔圈出了重要条件，转头去看张艺兴，小少年直勾勾地盯着他，思绪早就飘到不知道哪里去了。他的眸色闪了闪，还是用笔“啪”地一下敲在张艺兴的额头上。

“嗷……”张艺兴抱住脑袋，“干嘛打人啊你！”

“张艺兴同学，请摆正学习态度，不要走神。”朴灿烈一点开玩笑的意思都没有。

张艺兴的脸却有点红，他觉得房间里可太热了，一丁点都学不进去，眼睛里脑袋里都只有朴灿烈。他可不想被看穿，只好别扭地低头在纸上写写画画，胡乱做了一条辅助线。

“你啊……”朴灿烈无奈的声音在他耳边响起，热气都喷在张艺兴的耳后。

张艺兴差点跳起来，他恼羞成怒，边转头边说：“你不要靠这么近行……”

那一瞬间空气都静止了，他的嘴唇擦过朴灿烈的，虽然触碰只有零点一秒，却像电影的慢镜头一样被无限拉长，似乎有无数的枝叶从朴灿烈的背后簇拥着开出千万朵的玫瑰，冷甜的香气席卷了他的胸腔。张艺兴迅速拉开距离，捂着嘴站起身，往后倒退了一步，无措地看着朴灿烈。

房间里寂静无声，朴灿烈脸上的情绪控制得很好，捏着铅笔的指尖却已经泛白，这样奇怪的气氛，饶是年龄比张艺兴大了许多，他也不知道要怎么打破。那样柔软的触碰，哪怕是刹那，也让他的心忍不住要跳出胸口。

红着脸的张艺兴像一颗清甜的草莓糖。

直到窗外的雷声将寂静劈开，才打断了张艺兴纷乱的思绪，有什么东西在疯长他已经控制不住要脱口而出。

“朴灿烈，”张艺兴慌张地扶住桌子，想借此获得一点勇气，“我、我……”

我喜欢你。

08

朴灿烈的手机适时地响起，他看都不看就接起来，大步朝屋外走去，完全避开了与张艺兴的视线交流。

盛放的玫瑰如昙花一样凋谢，已经错过了最好的告白时机。

张艺兴隐约感觉到了些什么，可是他不能确定，他颓丧地坐下，草稿纸上还有朴灿烈写下的演算过程，那一行行字都变得模糊不清起来。他摸出手机，打开小号，翻遍手机都找不到一个可以代表此时此刻心情的表情。

窗外下起了滂沱大雨，泥土和雨的味道渐渐覆盖了若有若无的玫瑰香，雨滴噼里啪啦打在玻璃上，洗刷掉了他的别扭与伪装，只剩下破土而出的喜欢。

09

两个人的关系陷入了不可言说的僵局。

他们之间有一条无形的线，好像谁拉动就会输，却又无声地牵引着对方。

朴灿烈前段时间拍的迷你剧开播，虽然宣传力度不大，却还是需要接受播出电视台的采访。作为在年轻女性里有极高人气的当红小生，朴灿烈不可避免地被问到“理想型”的问题。他对着镜头微微一笑，缓缓说道：“其实这部剧里的林菀就很可爱啊，爱撒娇又容易害羞，性格软软的很让人心动。”

张艺兴在午休偷偷看采访差点把手机给砸了。

原来朴灿烈喜欢这种类型的女孩。他爱生气，爱顶嘴，傲娇又别扭，要不是两人的兄弟关系，朴灿烈早得烦他了吧。不，他们又不是亲兄弟，朴灿烈应该已经厌烦了。

他胡思乱想了一整天，晚自习下了外面又下大雨，一时半会不会停的样子，张艺兴在校门口站了一会儿，叹了口气，抱着书包走进雨里。雨水从刘海滑下，他的视线模糊，脚下泥泞，好不容易才回了家。

电梯门打开，里面竟然站着朴灿烈，他皱着眉，看到张艺兴愣了一秒，眉眼间染上怒色，抓住张艺兴的胳膊把他拽进去，压抑着怒意说道：“我一直在校门口等你，给你的手机发了那么多信息打了那么多电话，你就不能看一下吗？”

张艺兴缩了缩脖子：“我忘了关静音。”

“那你也乖乖等雨停啊！傻子才会把自己淋成这样。”朴灿烈抬起手想敲张艺兴额头，半路顿住又放下了。

张艺兴被他这个动作闹得心乱，揉揉酸疼的眼睛：“对啊，我就是傻子！”

朴灿烈捏着他手腕的力道骤然加大，电梯门开了，他就大步向前走，张艺兴踉踉跄跄被拽在后面，怎么推都推不开朴灿烈的手。进了家门，朴灿烈放开他，进了房间。

张艺兴孤零零站在原地，酸意更甚。

不过几秒，朴灿烈又出来了，展开手里宽大的毛巾把他包裹起来，柔软的布料暖融融的，张艺兴沮丧地吸了吸鼻子。

朴灿烈轻轻叹了一口气：“你知道我有多担心吗？”他的声线温柔得不像话，张艺兴又闻到了似有似无的玫瑰香。

10

在浴室里做好了心理建设，张艺兴对着镜子里的自己比了一个加油，他咬咬唇，走了出去。

到书房的几步路走了太久，走到他都要失去勇气，默念“撒娇”“害羞”“软软的”，张艺兴推开门。

朴灿烈又戴上了那副眼镜，正在看书，听到门口的声响，他抬起头，他的小草莓红着脸，两只大眼睛水汪汪的，里面是他看过太多次又刻意忘记的情绪。清了清嗓子，朴灿烈问：“怎么了？”

张艺兴犹犹豫豫地迈开脚步，他走到朴灿烈的身边，深吸了一口气，坐到了朴灿烈的腿上。

朴灿烈来不及反应，又被搂住了脖子，张艺兴浑身散发的草莓甜香让他僵硬起来，一时间忘了推开，手掌捏成了拳放在身侧。

“哥哥。”张艺兴唤出这一声，觉得愈发地害羞，忍不住埋头在朴灿烈的颈间，像一只鸵鸟。

朴灿烈几乎是从喉间挤出一个“嗯”，他的心被这一声“哥哥”化得柔软，填满了宠爱，抬手搂住了张艺兴的腰。

张艺兴咬咬唇：“让你担心了抱歉……”

“以后不要再这么做了，万一生病了你爸爸和阿姨会责怪我的。”朴灿烈抬手揉了揉张艺兴还带着水汽的头发。

张艺兴不安地动了动身体，朴灿烈却是一僵，他圈住张艺兴的腰将他固定，却听张艺兴问道：“哥哥，你有喜欢的人了吗？”他的声音小得跟蚊子似的，在寂静的书房里清晰又明亮，让朴灿烈无处可逃。

他们又陷入了沉默，玫瑰和草莓香混合在一起，又甜又腻，还带着一丝淡淡的苦。

张艺兴鼻腔里只有那馥郁的花香，他觉得自己仿佛在清晨的花园迷宫里行走，水汽混合着绿叶中初放的玫瑰，潮湿而诱人，他可能永远都找不到出口了。

朴灿烈没有回答，他反问：“为什么这么问？”

顿了几秒，张艺兴猛地抬起头，眼睛里闪着细碎的星光，他的嘴唇像是草莓一样嫣红：“如果没有，哥哥可不可以喜欢我？”


	3. Chapter 3

11

不会拐弯抹角的少年的话语像一线直击球，让朴灿烈输得彻底，清甜的草莓香钻进他的鼻腔，钻进他的每一个细胞，让他想要把怀里的小人拆吃入腹。

空气的暧昧浓度就要超标，朴灿烈能感觉到张艺兴的紧张，他紧绷着的身体，小心翼翼的呼吸，还有填满了期待的双眸，让朴灿烈的心又甜又苦。时间滴答滴答流走，朴灿烈好想让这一刻定格。

他还是松开了圈在张艺兴腰间的手，极慢地抬起，给张艺兴把乱掉的刘海给理整齐，指尖灼烫的温度不小心触碰到额头的肌肤，两个人都是一颤，细微的疼痛感沿着血管直通心脏，朴灿烈露出张艺兴极少见到的表情，明明带着笑却像是在哭泣。

那些盛放的红花转眼间就凋零，只剩下一支初绽的白玫瑰。

“对不起，”朴灿烈说，“我有喜欢的人了。”

张艺兴的呼吸都要停止了，他的小心翼翼，他的害羞，好像变成了一个笑话。他还坐在朴灿烈的怀里，朴灿烈的体温透过布料熨烫着他的肌肤，张艺兴移开视线，慌忙地从朴灿烈身上爬下来，腿脚发软却没有一个支撑点，他背过身，不敢再看朴灿烈一眼，怕自己忍不住要掉眼泪。

“兴兴……”朴灿烈在他身后唤了一声。

张艺兴觉得自己已经够丢人了，他紧咬着牙，用手背擦了擦溢出眼眶的液体，深呼吸了好几次都没办法应答。

朴灿烈紧握着拳，他用尽了全身的力气，指尖嵌进掌心的疼痛让他保持着最后一丝理智：“你从小就害怕女孩子，没有跟她们相处过，哥哥和你朝夕相处，你把这种亲密误解成喜欢也是情有可原的。”

张艺兴不可置信地转身去看朴灿烈，他害怕自己是听错了：“你再说一遍？”

“等你克服了恐女症，一定会有喜欢的女孩……”

“别说了！”张艺兴打断了朴灿烈，他弯腰捂住耳朵，“我不要听！”说完他就止不住地抽泣了一声。

朴灿烈怎么可以……怎么可以拒绝了自己之后，还要否认这份喜欢？

太过分了。

朴灿烈听到张艺兴痛苦而压抑的声音，慌忙地站起身，伸手想要扶住摇摇欲坠的小人，张艺兴却一把挥开他的手：“别碰我。”

12

这是张艺兴对他说的最后一句话，说完就跑出房间，把门重重地甩上，发出一声闷响。

书房里又重新沉寂下来，朴灿烈这才失力地扶住身边的书架，他的伪装在这一刻溃不成军，空气里萦绕的草莓甜香让他鼻腔酸涩，他跌坐回椅子里。

朴灿烈喜欢张艺兴，不是哥哥对弟弟的亲昵，不是长辈对晚辈的宠爱，而是每时每刻每分每秒都想要吻他拥抱他的冲动。

他终归是个太好的演员。

13

张艺兴突然跟家里提出了住校。

爸爸和阿姨追问他好几次是不是跟哥哥闹矛盾了，还让他不要小孩子任性，张艺兴低着头无声抵抗，他的倔劲儿上来了十头牛都拉不回来，爸爸最后还是妥协了，陪他去了朴灿烈家搬东西。

朴灿烈似乎是预料到了这样的发展，搬东西的时候很识趣地没有出现，他在张艺兴的桌子上留了一个巨大的盒子。张艺兴走过去，犹豫了很久还是揭开盖子，里面全是他最喜欢的草莓糖，透明的糖纸包裹着半透明的粉色糖果，在阳光下折射出彩色的光痕。

爸爸走进来，看见盒子里的糖果，说道：“你看灿烈多疼你，你还跟他闹脾气。”

张艺兴啪地一声合上盖子，他硬邦邦地说：“宿舍不准带零食。”

他要戒掉草莓糖，戒掉朴灿烈，戒掉关于朴灿烈的一切。

没什么大不了的。

14

张艺兴的小号没有再更新过，哪怕朴灿烈偷偷设置了特别关注，每天还要点开主页好几次。不仅是小号，以前只会转发哈哈哈哈的大号也不再更新了。

朴灿烈沮丧地发现，张艺兴不在身边，他就对张艺兴一无所知，他在做什么，他过得怎么样，他……有没有努力克服恐女症，试着去喜欢某个女孩。每每想到这里，朴灿烈就觉得他的心脏里荆棘丛生，不断后悔自己把张艺兴推开的决定。他无法忍受张艺兴和某个人十指紧扣的画面，而那个人，好像怎么样都不会是他。

唯一能见到张艺兴的时候就是节假日，学校如果不补课，张艺兴偶尔会选择不留校回家住一两天，这时朴灿烈就算在地球的另一端，也是要赶回来的。

张艺兴还是不跟他说一句话，两个人又变成了陌生人，就连夹菜的时候筷子碰到了一起，张艺兴都是迅速避开，埋头苦吃。两个大人看在眼里，却也无法介入，他们就算说破了嘴皮子，张艺兴不配合，也没有一点办法。

凌晨，张艺兴的房门被轻轻推开，朴灿烈屏住呼吸摸着黑一点点挪动到他的床边。

害怕惊醒了张艺兴，他隔开了一些距离，坐到地上，对上张艺兴熟睡的面容，在窗外微弱的灯光的晕染下，褪去了大半少年的稚气，呼吸均匀，睫毛微微颤动着。朴灿烈还是忍不住伸长手臂，颤抖的指尖轻轻落在他的额发，又沿着鼻梁的线条落在嘴唇上。

柔软而温热。

突然一阵电流从尾椎窜上来，朴灿烈惊慌地移开手指，起身大步离开了小小的房间，他对这突如其来的情欲感到不知所措，回到自己的房间缩进被子里蜷成一团。在演艺圈里浸淫了几年，他早已经不是冲动的男孩，潜规则、权色交易看了不少，内心只有一块小小的地方留给了张艺兴，纯粹的喜欢。这一刻这样的喜欢染上了瑰丽的颜色。

躺了一会儿，情欲不但没有消退，还有愈演愈烈的征兆，本来只是半起的欲望现在已经将宽松的裤子撑起了小帐篷，朴灿烈被负罪感折磨得难受，忍了又忍，最后还是起身进了浴室。

听见浴室的水声，张艺兴睁开眼睛，他坐起身，在黑暗里抱紧双膝，朴灿烈指尖的余温好像还没有消退，他的嘴唇发烫，舌尖似乎晕开了玫瑰的芬芳。

15

朴灿烈的电影终于上映了。

张艺兴自然是知道的，可是他告诫自己，不要去看，不要再陷入。可是没两天就收到了同班女生的邀请，他能看出那条短信编辑了很久，删了写写了删，不想太直接，又不想太委婉，最后还是变得小心翼翼。

还是不要辜负了女孩的一番心意。只是一场电影而已。

两个人都是住校生，周六下了课就换了便服去电影院，女孩长发飘飘的样子很美好，张艺兴心情也好了许多，两个人买了可乐和爆米花进了放映厅。电影很快就开始了，满座的放映厅安静下来，张艺兴定了定心神。

在朴灿烈出场的那一刻，他就知道，戒断一点都没有成功。填满整张屏幕的特写，朴灿烈脸上沾着血迹，白衬衫领口的扣子散开，露出身体的线条，周围有女孩小声地惊叹，可是张艺兴什么都听不到。

不少镜头都是他看着朴灿烈拍的，吊威亚，高空坠落，奔跑，亲吻……他自然也知道结局，卧底的警官被抹去了身份证明，被两方追杀，最后跌落悬崖，掉在大海里，生死不明。

灯光亮起，女孩转过头，愣住了，张艺兴竟然哭了。他的眼泪一颗颗安静地滑落，张艺兴感觉到她震惊的视线，尴尬地笑起来，胡乱地擦了擦脸：“不好意思，我的泪点比较低。”

身后的人群却骚动起来，他转过头，有谁被围住了，旁边有个女孩惊叫起来：“好像是朴灿烈！”

张艺兴瞪大眼睛，下一秒那个戴着鸭舌帽和口罩的熟悉的高大身影就拨开了人群，颇有些落荒而逃的意思。在这混乱之中，两人竟然还是对上了眼，虽然灯光昏暗，张艺兴还是清楚地看见了朴灿烈眼睛里被揭穿的狼狈。那一瞬间，朴灿烈看见了他脸上挂着的眼泪，定在了原地，再也迈不动腿。他眼睛里起了海啸，呼啸着席卷而来，要把张艺兴彻底吞没。

张艺兴顾不上身边的女孩，疯了似的拨开涌上来的粉丝，逃离出了那个让他窒息的空间。

他好像懂了，又什么都不懂。

玫瑰又盛放了。

16

住校期间经常会收到朴灿烈的包裹。

包裹里只有各种各样的草莓糖，不一样的牌子，不一样的甜度，不一样的产地。是朴灿烈在工作途中收集的。寄件人的信息一片空白，包裹里连张字条都没有。

两个人的交流仅止于这样单方面的给予，张艺兴却知道，他不可能放下了。

十月的假期，张艺兴拒绝了同学的邀约，背着书包去了朴灿烈的公寓，他确信朴灿烈不在家，正在外地拍戏。朴灿烈没有收回他的钥匙，张艺兴也忘了还回去，一直丢在抽屉的角落。

一切都还是以前的样子，他的房间里连皱了的被角都还是一样，桌上的盒子被搬到的书房，放在桌子上。张艺兴走过去，发现盒子上放着一个信封，他想了想，还是把信纸抽出来，上面却一个字也没写。

余光却瞥见桌边填满的垃圾桶。

17

朴灿烈终于在张艺兴的生日千里迢迢赶回家，他急匆匆地打开门，想着要把生日礼物给张艺兴送过去，顺便……他愣住了，里面竟然亮着灯。

客厅里点着小夜灯，整个空间柔和而温暖，朴灿烈低头，看见地上散落的糖果，它们被排成弯曲的曲线，引着他向书房走去。空气里又满溢着他熟悉的草莓甜香。

朴灿烈觉得自己的心脏要跳出胸腔了，他甚至能听见它扑通扑通的声音，此时此刻他都有点患得患失了，害怕希望落空，或者只是自己的一场梦……

他推开书房虚掩着的门，里面灯光昏暗，空无一人，他又往前走了两步。

下一秒他就被抓住手臂转了身，那个人勾住他的脖子，把他的头拉低，精准地吻上了他的唇。张艺兴的嘴唇软软糯糯的，顶开他牙关的舌尖渍了草莓糖的甜。他紧闭的双眼和颤动的羽睫还是泄露了他的紧张，朴灿烈心化成糖水，托起张艺兴的后脑勺，反客为主，掠夺他肺里的空气。

少年在迷宫里越走越深，他找不到出口，整座花园里都是鲜红的玫瑰，它们的枝条带着尖刺，它们的花朵娇艳盛放。玫瑰园里的雨终于停了，他来到了花园的中心，那里却没有玫瑰，只有一簇静待采撷的草莓。有人为了一颗草莓建起了一整座玫瑰迷宫。

朴灿烈放开快要窒息的张艺兴，小草莓气都还没顺过来，就抱着他的脖子说：“哥哥还说不喜欢我？”

摇摇头，朴灿烈亲了亲他的鼻尖，凑到他的耳边。

我最喜欢你。

我只喜欢你。

18

“兴兴，见字如面，我收集了全世界的草莓糖送给你做生日礼物……”

“兴兴，这是送你的生日礼物，你不喜欢就扔了吧。”“兴兴，一盒全世界的草莓糖能不能带你回家？”

“兴兴，以后只吃我给你买的草莓糖好不好？”

“张艺兴，我喜欢你。”

朴灿烈的垃圾桶太满啦。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
